Demonic Statue of the Outer Path
The is a personal summon of Nagato and Tobi. Background During the Third Shinobi World War, Hanzō betrayed Akatsuki, fearing they'd grow too strong, having allied himself with Danzō Shimura and his Root ANBU. The ambush resulted in Yahiko's death. Distraught, Nagato summoned the Demonic Statue, which proceeded to pierce his back with a number of black rods, emaciating him. Nagato used the statue to launch a powerful attack, which resulted in the death of all but Hanzō. Appearance The statue is a giant, humanoid entity. When first summoned it burst out from the ground, with only its upper torso and arms visible. Its back has a number of spike-like protrusions. When it is first summoned by Nagato, the Statue is blindfolded. During subsequent Akatsuki appearances, nine slots for its (normally closed) eyes are present in the blindfold. In these appearances its arms are also bound in shackles and it has a bit in its mouth. When it was fully seen after being summoned by Tobi, it is seemingly wearing some form of robe, and when seen in Tobi's hideout, its ankles also appeared to be bound in shackles. The long protrusion of chakra amplifying metal from when it connected to Nagato is also present coming from its midsection resembling an umbilical cord. When summoned into battle the statue is not bound by restraints. Abilities The Statue is able to emit dragon-like forms of energy from its mouth. When these dragons come into contact with ordinary humans, the humans' souls are ripped from their bodies, killing them. When these dragons surround a jinchūriki or a tailed beast, the tailed beast's chakra is gathered to the Statue's mouth and stored inside for future use. Nagato wanted to use these beasts to create a weapon that could destroy a country. Tobi however, wants to reassemble them into the Ten-Tails. As evident from his enormous size, the Statue possesses great strength, enough to clash with the likes of Chōza and Chōji Akimichi in their colossal forms. It was also shown to be durable enough to take one of Chōji's Butterfly Bullet Bombing punches without even being pushed back, and stop Kitsuchi's Earth Release: Sandwich Technique, just by outstretching its arms. It's capable of creating shock waves that can devastate an entire battlefield, and from the protrusions on its back, launch energy blasts. Part II Years later, Nagato made it the means behind Akatsuki's tailed beast extraction. Nagato summons the statue and the other Akatsuki members then convene and, over a period of three days, extract the tailed beast from its jinchūriki and seal it into the statue. As the sealing nears completion, one of the eyes corresponding to the beast that is being sealed opens. When the sealing begins, the bit falls from the Statue's mouth. Thus far the statue has had the first seven tailed beasts sealed into it. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox must be sealed into it last, or else the Statue will be destroyed. After Nagato's death, Tobi indicates that Nagato was just a pawn that the Demonic Statue had been synchronized with. He states he would like Sasuke Uchiha to be Nagato's replacement, but decided to wait until Sasuke was easier to manipulate. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tobi summons it on the battlefield to steal a substitute for the Nine-Tails' chakra. Later it is seen in a forest.Naruto chapter 545, page 1 When not in use, the Statue is kept at Mountains' Graveyard. It sits upon a lotus flower that grows from a copy of Hashirama Senju. The flower links the Statue to an underground cavern, where Tobi uses the tailed beasts' chakra stored in the Statue to create amplified hybrid clones of white Zetsu.Naruto chapter 512, page 14 References